


Three's Not a Crowd

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, College Student Scott, College Student Stiles, Multi, Past Infidelity, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange the way it started out, but Derek couldn't bring himself to regret it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Derek is yawning as he moves to put the keys into his apartment, and he really just wants to be home at the moment. It's not that he hates his job, he doesn't really just like sometimes when he's really busy and barely gets to be home with Stiles and Scott. He yawns again as he opens the door, and he smiles when he sees Scott and Stiles laying on the couch. Stiles is fast asleep and Scott is lazily running his hand through his hair. “Hey, babes.” Derek says, and Scott smiles at him happily before he tilts his head up for a kiss.

“Hey, you. How was work?” Scott asks, and Stiles shifts some in his sleep when Derek kisses his cheek. Derek rolls his eyes in answer before he moves to sit down in the chair next to the couch, and Scott hums as he moves to look at him more. “That bad? Did you get my note in your lunch?” Scott asks, and Derek laughs softly as he nods his head.

“Yeah, thanks for that. It's the only thing that kept me from going crazy.” Derek says, and Stiles lifts his head up when he hears Derek's voice. Derek smiles at him before he moves to get himself something to drink. Stiles smiles at him before he grabs Derek's tie to pull him down for a kiss, and Derek smiles as he kisses him back. Scott watches them with a fond expression before he moves to kiss Derek's cheek. “I'm going to take a shower.” Derek sighs, and Stiles let him go so he can shower now.

“Okay. I'm sorry you had a bad day.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him while he moves to go to the bathroom. Derek strips from his clothes to step into the shower, and he's only in there a few minutes before he hears the door open and close. Derek pretends he doesn't hear the curtain open and close, but he smiles softly when he feels two strong arms circle around his waist. Derek turns his head slightly to look at Scott before smiling at him, and he turns to kiss him.

“I've missed you today. Summer's suck because Stiles and I miss you since you're always working.”Scott says, his tone thick with suggestion. Derek knows that he works too much, but Stiles and Scott are in college full time so he doesn't want them to work while they're in school. “Maybe after this wave of chaos is over then you could take a vacation? Stiles and I talked about going to the beach?” Scott suggests, and Derek turns his head to look at him. “I mean, dude, it's just lonely without you all day.” Scott says, softly.

“He's right.” Stiles says, and Derek and Scott jump in surprise when he slides into the shower. Stiles laughs as he slides in front of Derek in their larger shower, and Derek wraps an arm around his waist. “We miss you. I know you miss us too, even if you try to act like you don't.” Stiles tells him, and Derek rolls his eyes as he kisses him. Scott moves to wash Derek's hair for him while he watches them, and Derek pulls away from the kiss to kiss Scott. “He's going to get soap in your eyes, Der.” Stiles says, watching him with a soft laugh.

“I won't!” Scott argues, and Derek pretends to yelp in pain like he did. Scott gasps before he pinches Derek's nipple in annoyance. “You're terrible.” Scott tells him, smiling as he kisses him before he rolls his eyes at Stiles. “Both of you, worst types of people.” Scott grins, and Stiles moves to wash himself. Derek laughs as he moves to get out of the shower since he just wants to eat something before he goes to bed. Stiles and Scott take more time, Derek smiles when he hears them giggle and talk, and he throws on some track pants before he makes his way into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers.

****

It was strange the way it started out, but Derek couldn't bring himself to regret it. Stiles and Scott were all close, and Derek was jealous when he and Stiles first started dating. He knew that Stiles was sleeping with Scott, but he couldn't bring himself to break up with Stiles. So instead, he made a point to get to know Scott. At first, it was to understand what made Scott so special that he deserved Stiles' love. Instead of feeling jealousy and angry, Derek understood the more he got to know Scott. Soon, Scott and Derek started sleeping together. Derek knew that he was still sleeping with Stiles, but he didn't care because he was in to deep with Scott. Eventually, Derek knew that he and Stiles had to talk about, they had to deal with their emotions, and somehow it ended with them asking Scott to date them. Of course, Scott loved them too so it was a pretty easy decision for him. 

Derek didn't think that he would ever settle down, least of all with two extremely hot and perfect boyfriends, but he wouldn't change this for anything in the world. He loves being sandwiched in between Stiles and Scott when they sleep, waking up next to them, and he just loves being with them.

****

Derek makes himself something to eat, and he yawns loudly to himself while he moves to wait for his food to heat up. Stiles and Scott make their way out of the bathroom, shoving and giggling, and Derek smiles to himself before he feels them lean against each side of him. “Yes?” Derek asks, and Scott shrugs his shoulders while Stiles kisses Derek's arm. The microwave dings, making Stiles jump, and Derek gets out his food before walking towards the couch to sit down.

As soon as Derek sits down, Stiles' legs find their way into his lap while Scott curls into Derek's side with a happy hum. “I know you two missed me, but I'm hungry so if I could have my hands free.” Derek says, turning his head to look at them. Scott pouts but moves until he's leaning against the end of the couch, and he smiles at Derek while he puts his legs into Derek's lap like Stiles. Derek doesn't mind this, and he turns his head to look at the television while he eats. “How about tomorrow we go out to eat?” Derek suggests, and Stiles smiles as he nods his head at him while he closes his eyes again.

When Derek finishes his dinner, he moves to go to bed. He usually goes to bed alone, at least in the summer when Scott and Stiles don't have classes, but he doesn't mind it since if he asks them to go with him then Stiles will be restless while he and Scott sleep. Derek kisses them both goodnight before he moves to go to bed, and Scott smiles at him. Stiles usually falls asleep on the couch before he goes to bed, Derek calls it his prenap before bed, and Derek moves crawl into the bed. He usually sleeps in the middle until Stiles or Scott comes to bed, and then he just gets sort of drawn towards them.

It's after midnight when Scott comes to bed, Derek is laying on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow, and Scott has to watch him for a second since Derek looks so peaceful like this. Derek normally looks stern, even when he doesn't know he does it, but when he sleeps he just looks so happy that it makes Scott smile as he curls into bed next to him. Derek wraps his arm around Scott's waist, his hand curling into the bottom of Scott's boxers, and Scott runs his hands through Derek's hair. Derek stirs some in his sleep, but he stills soon after.

Usually, Stiles and Scott go to bed at the same time especially during the summer but sometimes Stiles falls back asleep on the couch after Scott wakes up. “Thanks for waking me up.” Stiles mumbles, and Scott smiles at him while Stiles moves to curl into the bed in between Derek and Scott. They don't really have a set way of sleeping, sometimes Stiles is in the middle or sometimes it's Derek or Scott. It just depends, but obviously it doesn't matter since Derek just curls around Stiles while he starts to snore softly. He only does it when he's really tired, and it makes Scott feel bad that he works all the time. Scott thinks he does it because he wants him and Stiles to have a good life, but Scott doesn't need anything except Derek and Stiles.

****

Derek's alarm rings out loudly, and he groans as he hides his face in someone's chest. Scott slaps around until he turns it off, and Stiles has somehow found his way to the edge of the bed and Derek has his leg thrown over his shoulder. “Fuck.” Derek mumbles, laying his head down again on his pillow. Stiles laughs in his sleep as he turns his head to nuzzle into Derek's thigh, and Derek smiles to himself while he moves to rub his eyes as he tries to walk up. “I'm so glad it's Friday.” Derek mumbles, and Scott lays down on his chest. 

“I know. All the days are blending together for us, but we love spending time with you.” Scott says, and Derek runs his hand down Scott's side as he blinks his eyes open. “So do you want us to meet you at the restaurant?” Scott asks, and Derek nods as he moves to get up and get ready for work. He doesn't shower since he did last night and he slips on a dress shirt before his pants while Scott moves to get up to make coffee for Derek and Stiles. He personally doesn't like the taste of coffee, but his boyfriends do so he makes it for them.

Stiles groans in his sleep, Derek shakes his head fondly, and Derek moves to put Stiles on the bed more so he doesn't fall off the bed like he has in the past when it was just them. “Smell coffee.” Stiles mumbles, and Derek laughs softly as he moves to fix his hair in the mirror after brushing his teeth. “Der?” Stiles calls out, and Derek pokes his head out of the bathroom to look at him.

“Yeah, babe?” Derek asks him, and Stiles pulls the pillow from his head while he looks at him while he moves to face him. Stiles sits up before looking around, he's always so confused and adorable first thing in the morning, and he smiles dozily at Derek.

“Have a great day at work, okay?” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him before he moves to finish buttoning up his shirt. “Pretty soon we'll all be in the working world, different schedules and everything, and then we'll all be tired like you are.” Stiles says, climbing out of the bed. Derek rolls his eyes fondly as he moves to walk towards the kitchen, and Stiles toddles after him before he hugs Scott from behind.

Derek grabs his lunch, coffee mug, and his work before he kisses both of them goodbye. “I'll see you both later, okay? I love you.”Derek says, waving. Stiles and Scott call back that they love him too, and Stiles yawns before going back to bed.

****

When Derek's work day is finally done, he's so relieved. He just wants to go home to sleep and snuggle with his boyfriends. He suddenly remembers that he was supposed to meet his boyfriends for dinner, and he groans to himself. Derek looks down at his phone, and it seems like Scott had the same idea because he asked if they could eat out tomorrow. Derek smiles to himself while he moves to text him back that that's fine, and he moves to leave work.

He stops by the flower shop to get Stiles and Scott flowers, they act like they don't care about flowers but Derek knows that they like them, and when he lets himself inside the apartment he sees Scott and Stiles making out on the couch. Scott has his hand in Stiles' boxers, and Derek smiles at them before he shuts the door. Stiles pulls away from the kiss, his lips swollen, and he smiles at Derek. “Hey, how was work?” He asks, leaning against Scott who still hasn't taken his hand out of Stiles' boxers where he's groping Stiles' ass.

“It sucked, of course, but it's about to calm down so I don't mind.” Derek tells him, sitting down on the couch before he leans against Scott some. “How was your day?” Derek asks them, and they both shrug as Stiles leans forward to kiss Derek. Derek smiles as he kiss him, and soon Scott is kissing along his neck softly. Derek tangles his hand into Stiles' hair to pull him closer, and Scott runs his hand down Derek's chest before pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

“Let's take this to the bed?” Stiles says, moving out of Scott's lap to pull on Derek's hand to drag him along with him while Scott watches them go before running to catch up. He wraps an arm around Derek's waist before he pulls on Stiles' boxers to get them off. Stiles laughs as he collapses onto the bed as he kicks off his boxers, and Scott takes Derek's clothes off quickly while he moves to lay down on the bed next to Stiles before kissing him. Derek watches them before he takes off the rest of his clothes, and he runs his hands down Scott's chest before he moves to get the lube out the bedside table to throw onto the bed. “And they say chivalry is dead.” Stiles laughs, and Derek smiles at him before kissing him. Derek groans into the kiss when he feels Scott slide down the bed to take his cock in his mouth, and Stiles smiles as he kiss him. 

“Scott.” Derek moans, looking down at him before running his hands through his hair. Scott pulls off of his cock with a pop before he moves to push Derek down onto the bed before grabbing the lube. Derek spreads his legs open to look at him, and Stiles moves to the side of the bed to watch Scott slick up his fingers before sliding two into Derek. “Fuck!” Derek whines, and Scott chuckles as he works his fingers in and out of him. Derek is always smooth and warm, and Scott loves fingering him. He likes eating him out more, but they're all desperate and ready for release so another time. Derek lays his head back on the pillows while he licks his lips, and he groans before flickering his eyes open when he feels Scott slowly pushing into him. Derek turns his head to see Stiles slowly fingering himself open, and he groans as he watches him.

Scott leans down to kiss Derek's neck while he slowly starts moving, and Derek reaches to stroke Stiles making the other man moan loudly. Scott grabs Derek's face to turn him towards him before kissing him deeply. Derek runs his hands down Scott's back as he looks at him, and he hooks his legs around Scott's waist for second until Stiles is slapping his legs down so he can sink himself on Derek's cock. Stiles leans down to kiss Derek while he adjusts to Derek's girth, and Scott continues thrusting into Derek. It makes it harder to be still for Stiles, but he always moans softly with every thrust Scott gives Derek.

“Ah!” Stiles moans, balancing his hands on Derek's chest as he works himself on Derek. Scott wraps an arm around Stiles' stomach before pulling him back to kiss him while Derek starts thrusting up into him. Stiles gasps into Scott's mouth, and Derek sits up some to kiss at Stiles' chest while he moves to take Stiles' leaking cock in his hand. “Derek, not yet.” Stiles whines, and Derek smiles as he keeps his hand still. Scott gives Derek a particularly sharp thrust, making him moan loudly, and he feels himself close to coming.

They don't normally shout names when they come, sometimes it's involuntary, and Derek clenches around Scott to keeps himself from finishing first. Stiles is usually the first to come, especially when he's got Derek in his ass and Scott in his mouth, and he scratches down Derek's chest as he throws his head back as he comes over Derek's chest. Scott wraps his arms around Stiles as he snaps his hips harder and harder into Derek until Derek's digging his hands into the sheets while Stiles watches him. “Fuck, Derek.” Stiles says, moving up and down on Derek's cock until the pleasure becomes too much and he's spilling into Stiles and clenching around Scott.

Scott's usually the last to come, and he slumps against Stiles when he's finishes as he tries to catch his breath. Stiles lazily kisses him before Scott's pulling out of Derek to get them cleaned up, and Derek turns over on his side while he's still in Stiles to look at him for a second. “So much better than going to a restaurant.” Derek mumbles, and Stiles laughs as he pulls away from Derek when Scott moves to clean them. Derek always falls asleep almost immediately after sex, Scott likes to cuddle and Stiles just likes being with them, and he drapes his arm over Stiles' waist. His face wrinkles up when Scott cleans Stiles' come off his stomach, but other than that he's fast asleep.

Scott smiles as he curls into Derek from behind while Stiles nuzzles into Derek's chest, and they intertwine their fingers before resting their hands on Derek's heart before joining him in sleep.

 


End file.
